Dare
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: Really, really, REALLY quick fic... A quick game of truth and dare leads to a most startling conclusion… a quickie HondaOtogi fic told from the perspective of Yami no Yuugi. :::: Enjoy, minasan!


Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is the property of Takahashi Kazuki.

Dare ~ A quick game of truth and dare leads to a most startling conclusion… a quickie Honda*Otogi fic told from the perspective of Yami no Yuugi. ::^_^:: Enjoy, mina-san!

An extremely short fluff fic told in Yami no Yuugi's POV. Takes place after the Battle City tournament is over and they're going home. Based on the anime, rather than the manga… for once.

Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, this fic is incredibly short and personally I think it's pretty pointless. You have my permission to blame its publication on Kei-kun, PAS, and a friend of mine in Trig class… they're the ones who gave me the go-ahead. :P Didn't have time to send it to Mariel…kinda spur of the moment fic, unfortunately. Now we know why I shouldn't write them.

Also, a note to those of you reading "Fairydust" because this is just driving me insane. I accidentally said that the story would be 12 chapters, but it's really 17. I changed it and reuploaded the previous chapter, but the stupid thing didn't say it was updated *sulk sulk sulk* So yeah. I'll finish the fic. Hopefully before I die… Enjoy the fic, everybody. :P

"Truth or dare."

Three words that are the bane of my existence, and I plan on killing the person who invented this game as soon as I get off this idiotic ship. What ever possessed Kaiba to build this over-bloated blimp anyway? If he ever does this again, I'll push him off as soon as we are airborne.

Anyhow, games like this should never be invented. I bet there was none of this foolishness in Egypt… or, at least I hope that if the game _was_ around back then, I was smart enough to make it a capital crime to even utter this phrase.

Although I have to admit that Kaiba's expression right now is worth the humiliation I know I will later be experiencing. At this rate, I won't need to be pushing him off the airship; he'll be jumping off on at his own accord.

Jyounouchi-kun, on the other hand, is looking positively giddy. He looks quite good for a person who was nearly dead just a while ago, but that might just be me [1].

"Go away, bonkotsu [2]," Kaiba snarls, looking positively rabid. I wonder if this would be a bad time to point out that he is practically foaming at the mouth, but I don't want him trying to strangle aibou's body.

"Just play along, niisama!" Mokuba promptly gives Kaiba a huge puppy-eye look, causing Kaiba to sigh loudly, apparently unable to withstand Mokuba's… cuteness.

"Truth," he mutters, but judging from the way he's glaring at Jyounouchi-kun, certain body parts will be littering the ground soon.

Anzu smiles nervously, as she is the one who asked the question. You can just see her wondering what she can ask that wouldn't offend Kaiba-which is essentially nothing, now that I think of it.

"What would you like to do when you grow up?"

Dead silence follows her question. I have this unexplainable urge to scream out "What kind of question is that?!" but I somehow manage to bite my tongue.

"What kind of question is that?" Kaiba frowns. Anzu looks ready to run out of the room crying from his glare.

"What she means is 'are you going to die before you get to that age?'" Jyounouchi-kun happily explains. And here I thought Anzu was a pacifist, but judging from how she is strangling Jyounouchi-kun (who, by the way, is turning rather blue and I have a feeling that is not a really good thing), I am seriously starting to doubt that.

Anyhow, it took the combined efforts of Mai and Shizuka-chan to get her off of him, but you have to admit that it was pretty damn amusing. And I bet Kaiba thinks the same thing.

"I'll be around, if only to bother you."

With that, he turns away, a large smirk on his face. Excuse me while I shake in my boots. That feral grin reminds me conspicuously of Yami no Bakura and Yami no Malik, both of which I would have been very happy not knowing. What is it with those crazy psychopaths anyway?

"So… uh… here you go," Shizuka-chan smiles nervously as she hands the bowl with all the names to Kaiba, who frowns as he picks a slip of paper and reads it.

Everyone seems to tense as Kaiba slowly folds his paper again and his eyes coolly appraise us.

"Truth or dare…" he pauses, deliberately allowing tension to build up (he seems to have an unhealthy flair for the dramatic), "Honda."

Honda-kun does not look very happy about this, but he gamely plays along, "Dare, I guess."

Kaiba smirks lightly, making him looks like a malicious imp (although that's certainly nothing new), at Jyounouchi-kun who is breathing again.

"Kiss the person you're in love with."

Honda-kun's eyes grow wide and he seems to choke. Kaiba-kun is smiling widely now as he continues to leer at Jyounouchi-kun, who now has a protective arm around Shizuka-chan. Which is to be expected, as Honda has often expressed interest in Shizuka-chan. My guess is that Kaiba knows that very well and is doing this on purpose.

Which might explain the gasps of surprise as Honda-kun gets up, walks over, and kisses Otogi-kun.

It's hard to tell who is more surprised… whether it's Kaiba (who is covering Mokuba's face… as Mokuba tries to claw the protective hands away), Jyounouchi-kun (who is doing the same thing as Kaiba, with the same reaction from Shizuka-chan), or Otogi, whose eyes are wide open in surprise and cheeks a bright shade of red.

I don't know how long it took (too busy ignoring aibou's insistent questions of what is going on), but next thing I know, Otogi is starting it all over again after Honda-kun stops the kiss.

Now there are more startled gasps and Honda-kun falls against him, causing them both to crash onto the ground.

_Mou hitori no boku? Mou hitori no boku?_ [3]_ What's going on?_

_Nothing, aibou._ I quickly say as Honda-kun finally pulls himself off of Otogi. They're staring at each other in shock and both are bright red.

"Was that okay, Ryuuji?"

"Ha… ha… hai…"

"You okay with it?"

"Yeah."

"You want to do that again?"

Otogi looks very tempted, but he finally shakes his head, "No… they're waiting for you to go."

"Later then?"

"… yeah. Later, Hiroto."

Shizuka-chan's hand shook as she passed the bowl over to Honda-kun, who took it and frowned.

"Truth or dare, Yuugi? **[4!!]**"

I kinda blink stupidly at him before answering the first word that comes into my mind.

"Dare."

"Do the same thing that I just did. Kiss the person you're in love with."

I rapidly turn a bright shade of red as I gape at him while mentally swearing revenge.

_At least this isn't Spin the Bottle…_

I have no idea what aibou is talking about as I glare briefly at Honda-kun (mentally cursing him the whole time) before standing up, avoiding those penetrating eyes which are watching me like a hawk.

My movements are stiff, like a robot's, as I walk over to stand in front of him before closing my eyes and leaning forward, pressing my lips against his.

I'm mildly surprised to feel him respond.

[1] Reference to volume 28-30.

[2] Mediocre, pathetic

[3] Mou = other, hitori = person, no = possessive particle, boku = I. Therefore, mou hitori no boku (or mou hitori no ore, as ore is just a ruder way of saying 'I') is 'my other self'.

[4] Although this is in Yami no Yuugi POV, all characters refer to Yami no Yuugi as 'Yuugi' (sometimes they say 'mou hitori no Yuugi'). Only the author refers to him as 'Yami no Yuugi'.

:P Don't you all hate me now? You see, I couldn't decide who I wanted Yami no Yuugi with… :P Just to clarify, it wasn't Honda. ::^_^:: And in case you didn't know, Otogi's first name is Ryuuji, and Honda's first name is Hiroto.

Pikachumaniac


End file.
